


MTT

by Pablo360



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pablo360/pseuds/Pablo360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics that go to the melody of "It's Showtime" / "Death by Glamour" / "Live Report" / "Death Report" (Mettaton's theme) as if  it were the theme song for a TV show.</p>
<p>Or, should I say, an MTTV show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTT

If you’re down in the dumps

And you’ve got just a bit of cash,

Pick yourself up - have fun -

Don’t just play in the trash!

What you need is a star

Whose talent switch is always on,

So just brighten up your day

With some Met-Ta-Ton!

 

If you just need a break

From the doldrums and the strife

And you need to spice up

Your quotidian life;

Take a tip from the Underground’s

Big star - and soon, you’ll see,

What you need in your heart

Is some MTT!


End file.
